Legend Killer, Lady Thriller
by Babyface2216
Summary: A selection of short stories involving Randy Orton and my OC's. THERE IS MATURE CONTENT SO DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT!
1. Grand Adventures

"Whiskey and coke" a husky voice said from my left as a wall of heat sat down in the bar stool right next to mine. "Alison?" the voice asked making me look up, the shock obviously registering on my face because he laughed slightly "Randy, how are you?" I asked leaning to give the old high school associate a hug. "Can't really complain" he shrugged "what about you" he added "Not too bad. Could be worse" I sighed finishing off my drink and ordering another one, not really wanting to tell the mega star that I didn't have a job or a boyfriend at 27 years old. "You wanna find a booth where it's quieter?" he asked as the couple other guys at the bar got real rowdy. "Sure" I nodded grabbing my drink and following him to the back corner of the bar, the spots where couples generally went to get handsy. "What is a girl as beautiful and kind as you doing in a place like this?" he asked gesturing to the run down and dirty bar around us. "Today is a bitter sweet day, lost my boyfriend but finished my first book" I shrugged taking a drink "What about you handsome? Last I heard you finally hit the big leagues in wrestling and were doing really well" I sighed tilting my head to watch him as he frowned and nodded "got a divorce, had court for custody of my daughter, lost because I'm on the road all the time. She cheated while I was gone." He sighed shrugging "what do you do" he asked rhetorically "find a rebound? Or find a girl who wouldn't mind giving you the world as long as you stayed true to who you are" I suggested giggling slightly as he winked at me "I could fire that right back at you sweetheart" he nodded "So you finished your first book huh?" he asked "What's it about" I debated lying but decided hell with it "Vampires, fairies and other mythical beings with a whole lot of sex in between" I nodded pouting when he bursted out laughing. "Wait, you're serious?" he arched an eyebrow "Well…now I wish I would have lied. I didn't think you'd laugh so hard." I pouted pulling out the only finished copy of the book so far. Flipping to the front page I scrawled out my name and number before sliding it across the table to him. "Read it, you won't laugh I promise" I smirked finishing my drink and walking away the book in his hand.

I honestly didn't think I would see or talk to Randy after that but less than a day after we had met at the bar he texted me. From then on it was almost constant back and forth with occasional phone calls in between. He hadn't returned to St. Louis in the last four months and I hadn't asked when he would be back. It all felt like those relationships where it's the wrong place, wrong time, right kind of love. A bittersweet tragedy that would never work out. At least, that's what I thought until Billy, the owner of the seedy bar, was calling me at 8 am saying I had to be done at the bar at open.

"SO remind me why I'm here at open?" I asked rolling my eyes towards Billy, a heavy set man who had owned the joint for as long as I could remember. "Because Randy called me and said he was coming and wanted to see you" he sighed handing me another drink "He could've texted or called me" I mentioned softly "10:30 in the morning Billy and you're going to get me drunk" I laughed with a shake of my head as the door chimed and Randy walked in sitting closer to me this time than the previous time I had seen him. "I take back laughing at your book" he muttered handing me the copy of my book, it looked well read. "There's a lot of adventure in there for someone who has never left Missouri" he pointed out making me blush a lot "Was it written that bad?" I sighed absentmindedly flipping the pages "Not bad, just inexperienced." He shrugged "I'll make you a deal, and I've been thinking about this quite a bit." He paused making sure I was paying attention before he spoke again "You come on the road with me and help me keep my schedule clear and any free time can be used for adventuring and writing" he suggested my jaw dropping open at his offer "I, Randy" I shrugged honestly not sure what to say to the offer. "Sh. For once in your life Ally Cat, take a chance" he teased for someone reason I trusted him enough to travel the world for who knows how long. "Okay" I nodded giggling when a huge grin broke on his face "Good, now come on we have to pack bags and get to the airport" he snickered grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door "What? Already?" I screeched as he led me over to the only car in the parking lot "Yes. I don't want you having time to change your mind and back out." He laughed opening the passenger side door for me "You and me are getting out of here. Gonna head South for now, I have a show there tomorrow and then we're going overseas for a few weeks." He smirked leaning in and brushing his lips on mine "Relax Ally, this is the start of a grand adventure" he whispered before closing the door. All I could think was, a grand adventure indeed.


	2. Dirty

RANDY POV  
"Randy man, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" John asked patting my shoulder as I continued to stare at the woman on the stage. "Would you think I was crazy if I said the chick on stage was my high school sweetheart who I got pregnant when I was 17 and she was 16?" I muttered praying and hoping that it was just a mistake, the girl I knew was doing great and had graduated college with a degree in business. "Yeah, I never knew you had a kid other than Alanna but she technically isn't yours" he nodded "I was 15, she was our next door neighbor and we started dating like immediately we just hit it off. I was 17 when she got pregnant, we had fucked up got drunk and that's how it happened. Her mom made her move, but we kept in semi decent contact until I met Sam, and it all just stopped." I gave him the short story, but he wasn't accepting it as he waited for me to fill in some blanks. "When I found out she was pregnant I accused her of cheating, dumped her, and then they moved. We would talk maybe once a week just to keep up to date, since our parents were such good friends. When I met Sam she told me that I needed to forget about her and focus on having a family the way I wanted to. She told me Sam was my chance to start over." I sighed running a hand through my hair, every time I looked at Sam and Alanna I realized how much I had screwed up. "You still think about it?" he asked quietly passing me a beer "Every time I see Sam or Alanna I think about it. How I fucked up with a girl that I truly loved and wanted to spend my life with because I thought she cheated, I was 17, I didn't want to accept that I was a father. But there I was staying with a women who told me the child was mine but lied. I treated Sam and Alanna like I should have treated her and my baby." I sighed dropping my head into my hands.

"What's her name?" he asked softly "Kendra, Kendra Taylor Henderson" I whispered running my fingers over the italic script hidden on the inner part of my arm amongst the many skulls and roses. "I hate to say it, but I think that might be your girl" he sighed patting my shoulder "Her name on here is Sugar, but the waitress over there just called her Kendra." He informed pointing to a brunette that was speaking quietly with the dancer. "Fuck…John I used to call her Sugar and Princess." I groaned raking my hand over my head as I watched the dancer disappear into a back room. "Excuse me miss, I was just wondering but my friend here wants a lap dance, is the woman who just danced available?" John asked smirking and using the John Cena charm to sway this woman. "She is, give her 5 minutes and she'll be ready. I can bring you to here room now if you have the money ready" she grinned taking the cash I slowly handed to her and ushering me into a separate room before she disappeared leaving me alone to think about what was happening.

END RANDY POV

"You know I never thought I would see you again" I whispered walking into the room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I had seen him sitting at the bar and recognized his eyes immediately, and then Cupcake had described the man who had asked for a lap dance and I knew. "Kendra" he whispered stepping from the shadows his hands reaching out and pulling me into his body as all of my feelings came rushing back. "What are you doing here Randy" I asked knowing it wasn't just chance that he had asked for a lap dance from me. "I could ask you the same thing" he returned sitting down in the chair and pulling me down so I was straddling him. "Last time I checked with my mom she said you were living in California with a business degree. Not still in Knoxville Tennessee working as a stripper." He snarled his hands tightening roughly on my hips, it was honestly something I was used to from him. "I couldn't afford to keep paying for daycare, a place to live and tuition. So I moved home and here I am" I shrugged opening my arms to gesture to the dark room used specifically for lap dances or the other things that men occasionally paid good money for. "I need to do my job Randy, so sit back and relax. When I get off in an hour we can talk okay?" I sighed getting off his lap and moving to start some music before I returned to in front of him. I put more effort into this dance for him than I would have for anyone else as I swung my body in front of him, pulling my clothes off until I was straddling him naked. "I'm going to give you very special treatment since it's your birthday and I still love you" I whispered in his ear nipping at it as I shoved my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it on top of my clothes before I slipped down his body and pulled his jeans and boxers with me.

"Princess you don't have to do this" he got out between gritted teeth as I slid back up his body until our faces were even. "I want to Rand, please" I whispered waiting for him to nod before I pressed our lips together and mounted him, a content sigh leaving my lips when he started to participate sliding me up and down his shaft, thrusting his hips up to meet me. "Fuck I missed you" he growled moving one hand to grip my hair and tilt my head marking up the skin there. "Randy please. Need you" I whined tightening my hold on him as he stood up and laid me back first on the floor able to thrust harder and faster in our new position. "Fuck, Rand, Oh god" I whimpered raking my nails down his back as I tried to stop myself from tumbling over into a mind blowing orgasm. "Shit, Princess. That's it baby. Just like old times give me one more" he whispered his husky voice washing over my senses as his movements got sloppy but sent me spiraling one more time. I could feel him releasing into me and whined as he continued to pump through the contracting muscles. "Now I'm never going to be able to forget about this." He sighed still seated in me as he pressed soft kisses all over. "It's because I've always been the best at getting inside this dirty, dirty mind of yours" I teased licking the side of his neck, groaning at the taste that was all Randal Keith Orton. "Round two when you get off work?" he grinned finally pulling out and helping me to my feet before he separated our clothes. "There better be more than that, we have a lot to make up for" I smirked looking around in confusion "Looking for something Princess?" he smirked twirling my underwear around his finger "give em" I sighed holding out my hand, my mouth dropping open when he shoved them in his pocket "Nah, I'll see you in about 20 minutes toots" he smirked kissing my temple before he walked out a smile on his face. Dirty mind indeed, he was getting off on me walking around with his cum dripping down my leg, with no underwear on. Rolling my eyes I grabbed paper towels and wiped up most of the mess before I left the room, my legs slipping against each other as I walked around finishing my last 20 minutes of work.


	3. Say Something, Say Anything

"What are you going to do?" Nikki asked softly as we walked through the hotel hallways needing girl time but not really feeling like going out or being around anyone else. "I don't know Nik. I have no idea what to do" I sighed shoving my hands in my pockets as we walked, my feelings and thoughts all jumbled and confusing. "Anna, have you even tried to talk to him about everything?" she sighed stopping in the middle of the hall and staring at me, her brown eyes boring holes into me. "I've tried Nikki, you know I have." I muttered "But you also know that trying to have a serious conversation with him is like trying to get a brick wall to move. And my head gets all weird and I lose track of what I want to say and it just ends up being an argument" I added continuing our path throughout the hotel. "I just hate seeing you so upset all the time." She sighed wrapping an arm around me as we walked "It's all the time too now and it's awful. And I feel bad. And I just want you to be better" she shrugged as we waited for the elevator to take us back to our floor. "I'll be alright Nikki." I assured her as we got on the elevator and ascended to our floor getting off and continuing our walking. "I don't know if you will be Anna, you seriously need to talk to him. You're miserable and he doesn't even realize it." She ranted stopping once again in the middle of the hallway "You love him so much and he's an idiot because he's treating you like shit. You're fucking killing" she stopped suddenly as a hotel door opened and looking slightly behind me it just happened to be my hotel room door and Randy and John were both staring at us "it...with your gear and in the ring." She lied awkwardly neither of them buying it "Right...well this has been fun and I'll see you for coffee in the morning" I snorted giving her a hug goodnight before I switched spots with John and entered my hotel room to go to bed. The click of the lock sounded and then Randy's arms were wrapped around my hips and he was mouthing at my neck as I placed my face lotion on and pulled my hair up into a loose bun. "She's really bad at lying baby." He murmured making me sigh heavily "I know she is. She means well though." I shrugged, I may have lied to Nikki. I haven't tried to talk to him about anything and I wasn't intending to talk to him about it either. "John told me something pretty interesting...that I think had something to do with Nikki's little outburst" he continued softly still mouthing at my neck in between his words. "Fuck" I muttered dropping my head forward and leaning into the sink as he pulled away with a sigh.

"I take it what John told me has more truth to it than I thought." He sighed leaning against the door, watching me as I finally looked up and we locked eyes in the mirror. "I've already talked to Stephanie and Vince. Can't we leave it at that?" I sighed gripping onto the edge of the sink tightly as he snorted loudly. "Right, because that's what husbands want to hear Anna." He snorted "I told my bosses everything about my personal life but I'm keeping my husband in the dark" he mocked making me snort this time "That's the worst impression of me I've ever heard" I commented turning around and leaving the bathroom, shutting the light off on my way leaving him in the dark. "Fucking aye Annabelle. This isn't a god damn joke. How fucking long have you been seeing a therapist behind my back?" he shouted gripping my arm and spinning me around to face him. "Since before you came back from suspension." I answered letting my eyes float to the ceiling so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. "Anna Banana" he whispered pinching my chin between his thumb and pointer finger so he could bring my face even with his, our eyes locking. "I didn't want you to feel worse than you already did." I whispered tears dripping from my eyes and down my cheeks "You were already so angry and upset...I thought telling you would make it worse...you've been so angry lately I didn't...I couldn't" I was rambling and not making sense but I was starting to have an anxiety attack and couldn't stop it "Nikki" I gasped holding my throat and searching for my phone as the tears started falling faster and Randy tried to help. "I don't know what to do Anna" he whispered holding my hand as I tried to slow my breathing until Nikki got there. "Just please don't let go" I choked breathing harder and faster as the tears fell from my eyes. "I can do that" he whispered pulling me into his arms and pressing his lips to my temple as Nikki and John ran in and over to us. "Hey, look at me." Nikki ordered until my bloodshot eyes locked on her. "In, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" she spoke slowly and softly mimicking it for me before she switched to exhaling "Out, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" we repeated that almost a dozen times before I was calmed down enough to breathe freely. "I'm sorry" I sniffled taking the Kleenex from John and wiping my nose and face before looking up at Randy whose eyes were shimmery with unshed tears.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "We'll let you guys talk, but first just in case. Here's her inhaler" Nikki mumbled digging through my suitcase and pulling out the device that had been buried at the bottom under all of my stuff. "Try the 10 count a few times and if it doesn't seem to be working give her the inhaler. If that doesn't work get her into a warm bath. If that still doesn't do anything get her to the hospital" she rattled off jotting everything down for Randy as well as John watched with sad eyes. "We've only had to do that once. Just...be there for her Randy. It's the best you can do." John informed patting his best friend's shoulder before ushering his girlfriend out of the room, leaving the two of us alone once again. "I feel pathetic Anna...I had no idea and" I cut him off with a fierce kiss "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you Rand. It's NOT your fault or your problem. I don't want you to feel bad. It's just something I have to deal with every once in a while." My voice was croaky and really annoying to my ears but he smiled softly. "I love you Mrs. Orton" he murmured leaning forward to press our lips together sweetly, I was the one to deepen it having missed his attention a lot. "I love you too Mr. Orton" I replied after I pulled away and watched him lick his lips.


	4. I'm Coming Over

Sighing I climbed out of my blanket cocoon and paused my movie before I ran to the entry and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal Randy with a sheepish smile on his face. "Randy, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were doing the overseas tour?" I asked looking him over, he hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, he had some facial hair now but that was about it. "Oh um yeah, I tweaked my shoulder and they sent me back. I was in the area so I thought I'd stop by." He shrugged adjusting his arm my eyes locking on the Chinese to go bag for the first time. "Come in, I just started watching the second Condemned to be honest" I blushed moving so he could step inside fully prepared to yell at him for having shoes on in my house until he took them off on the rug, looking at me with that smug smirk he loved to wear. "Don't yell at me, I remember" he scolded before he disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a couple beers and two plates. "Come on, I heard the main character in the second Condemned is pretty sexy" he grinned waiting for me to sit down and move my blankets until they were around both of us. "Where'd you hear that?" I joked a light blush still coating my cheeks as he winked at me "There's this beautiful girl, she likes to remind me how sexy he is all the time." He whispered kissing my cheek before he handed me a plate and I pressed play on the movie, both of us settling into the familiarity of being together.

I stood up and stretched as the movie ended squeaking loudly when Randy poked my side once before pulling me down and tickling me until I was begging him to stop or I would pee myself. "What'd you think of the movie?" he asked seriously his head resting on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair, the locks being just long enough to do it. "The main character was pretty sexy" I whispered giggling when he winked at me "It was a good movie, much better than the first one" I said seriously before it went quiet again "I may be biased though…because the main star is kind of a friend of mine" I shrugged giggling again as he turned until he was looking up at me, his chin resting between my boobs. "Just a friend?" he asked an eyebrow arched "I guess…I guess he's more than a friend, I don't really know what you would consider us. He's a great guy and if he ever wanted to be something I would probably say yes." I whispered shrugging the best I could under his body. "Why doesn't he make a move then?" he asked softly making me sigh, this was a pretty frequent situation we went through. "I think he's scared that I'll do what his ex-wife did. See he's on the road a lot and I have a full time job here, but I'd be willing to talk if he ever felt the same way." I sighed biting my lip to hold back tears as I pushed him off of me. "I think you need to go Randy" I whispered cleaning up the garbage, tossing it into the can in the kitchen before I leaned against the counter looking out the window as I tried to stop any tears from falling. "Abby, I'm sorry. I hope you know how truly sorry I really am." He whispered his arms wrapping around me from behind, his lips pressing into my neck for a few seconds before he was pulling away, minutes later the door opening and closing just before a car started and drove off leaving me behind, hurt, lonely and completely in love with him.

I stepped onto the front porch and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, after nothing from the other side I thought maybe he wasn't home until I turned and the door creaked open. "Abby? What are you doing in St. Louis?" his raspy voice asked as he stepped further out of the door, I noticed three things. First, his facial hair was getting out of control, second, he looked like he hadn't slept in days and third his left shoulder was heavily taped up. "Hey, can I come in? It looks like it's going to start raining" I sighed already feeling a couple of drops hitting my face as I waited for him to say yes or no. "Oh yeah, um sorry about the mess" he apologized stepping away and letting me pass before he shut the door. It was pretty messy, there was garbage all over the place, half eaten food, clothes thrown this way and that. "Jesus, did a tornado come through?" I asked picking up a few t-shirt so I had somewhere to sit. "Sorry, I um it's been hard you know?" he whispered half shrugging as he picked up some garbage, it was when he tried to pick up something with his left arm that he flipped out and threw everything he had already picked up a deep growl leaving his lips as he sunk to the couch and dropped his head into his hands. Taking off my cardigan and shoes I set them to the side before I moved and crouched in front of the man pressing our foreheads together and holding his hands in mine. "They're bad" I whispered, more of a statement than a question but he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Since I walked out the door that day, they've just gotten worse and worse, being stuck here alone has just made it miserable." He mumbled looking at me with tear filled blue eyes. "You go upstairs and lay down. I can imagine the headache you've been having." I whispered "You just got here" he sighed "Hey, just trust me. Go lay down" I kissed his forehead before he got up and disappeared up the stairs. I started to clean up for him starting with taking out all the garbage and then collecting all of the dirty laundry and putting it in the washer.

Checking the cupboards and fridge he was pretty well stocked so I didn't worry about going and getting groceries, I could throw together some pasta with what he had. Other than the massive amounts of garbage and laundry his house really wasn't that dirty, he had clearly been using paper plates and plastic cups since there was no dirty dishes to be done. Sighing I got started on the pasta making sure not to be too loud as I sang and danced along to the music playing on the radio. "You know, I could get used to this sight" Randy said from behind me nearly making me drop the spoon into the pasta. "How was your nap?" I asked stirring the pasta a few more times before I turned it off and carefully filled two bowls, sitting one in front of Randy with a beer. "Amazing, I feel better already" he smirked grabbing my hand and yanking me to him, our lips brushing together briefly before I was grabbing my own bowl and sitting across from him. "You look better, although the beard really needs to go" I teased reaching over to tug at the long hairs "help me after dinner?" he pouted taking a drink of his beer while I rolled my eyes "did you even have to ask?" I returned smiling sweetly at him. "Abby, what are you doing in St. Louis?" he asked suddenly a sigh leaving my lips as I wiped my mouth and stood to wash my bowl and fork. "Honestly, I don't know. I missed you a lot. I knew you were out on injury so I figured I would come visit" I shrugged turning to take his dishes and wash those too, stacking them with the others in the strainer. "I missed you a lot too" he whispered wrapping his good arm around my waist and pulling me into his body leaning in for a kiss, but getting my hand. "Not until this is gone" I smirked rubbing the fluff of hair covering the lower half of his face. "Move in with me." Was all he replied my mouth dropping open in shock "I'm serious Abby, I've been thinking about it since I left you in Anaheim that day. Move in with me" he stated staring down at me, his piercing eyes looking right through me. "Okay" I nodded biting my lip to try and somewhat stifle the grin that pulled at my lips. "Come get this shit off my face so I can kiss you" he laughed leading me upstairs and into the master bathroom so I could shave his face while we discussed the move.


	5. Whiskey

"Hey baby" the familiar raspy voice of my boyfriend Randy Orton greeted his arms wrapping around my hips from behind as I stretched for my match. "Hey yourself, what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to St. Louis?" I asked standing up straight and looking him over confused as to why he was still here. "I thought maybe, instead of going back to Texas you could come home with me, meet my parents" he shrugged pulling my body flush against his. "Really? You want me to meet your parents already?" I was shocked to be honest, we had only been dating a little over 5 weeks so I was pretty surprised he wanted me to meet them already. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? I mean you don't have to if you don't want? I know you said it'd be a while before I met your parents so" he shrugged fading off as I took a deep breath not sure what to say to any of that. "You really want me to meet them?" I asked softly wrapping my arms around his neck smiling when he slowly nodded "Okay, my bags are in my locker room, I have to go out to my match now but if you want we can leave right after" I smirked stepping onto my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips before I pulled away and went out to my match against Paige. Dating Randy was a roller coaster, the simplest explanation, one day he'd be clingy and loving and the next he could be angry and throwing things, but dammit I was spiraling head over heels in love with him. Shaking all thoughts of the man from my head I focused on my match barely pulling out a win since I kept losing focus. Letting the referee raise my hand I gloated for a brief time before I returned to the back being greeted immediately by Randy who handed me a bottle of water and my sweatshirt. "You are really excited aren't you" I laughed slipping the sweatshirt up my arms and zipping it shut before I took the water and let him lead me out to his truck, "Yeah, they're going to love you" he grinned opening my door for me before he got in himself. It was only a little over a two hour drive to St. Louis from the arena and he went straight to his parents, his excitement literally bubbling out of him.

"There's my baby" a woman cried running out of the house and hugging him as soon as he got out of the truck, I was slow to follow watching the exchange with slightly tear-filled eyes. I wiped my face and climbed out of the truck wrapping my arms around my mid-section since I felt very exposed now in just my ring gear and a sweatshirt. "Elaine, give him space." A man's voice laughed from the door. "Come here Boy, let me take a look at you" he grinned holding his arms out for Randy to step in to hugging him tightly just like his mother had. "You dragged the poor girl here in nothing but her ring clothes? Good lord Randal, you could have given her a chance to change and shower" Elaine scolded ushering all of us inside as he blushed and wrapped an arm around my hips. "I was excited and didn't really think about that" he shrugged kissing my temple "I'm Elaine, this is my husband Bob, Randy has told us so much about you" she smiled, she seemed like one of those women who was always happy and never upset. "Oh no, Mom don't tell her that" Randy groaned rolling his eyes at his mother's laughter "All good things Ella, he said you're very talented" Bob assured making me relax slightly. "Why don't you two head home, we can meet up somewhere for breakfast, you both look exhausted" Elaine cooed stepping forward and hugging us both before waving us away. "Your parent's seem nice" I commented quietly as we got in the truck and drove the few blocks to his own house. "Yours aren't?" he asked innocently as he picked up our bags and headed inside straight upstairs and into the master bedroom. "Um…well" I shrugged rubbing the back of my neck not sure what to tell him. "Go shower, we can talk about it more some other time" he smiled pressing a soft kiss to my lips before pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Ella, where are we going?" Randy asked as I drove away from my house and away from town, it had been 6 months of roller coaster emotions with this man and I wouldn't trade it for the world. "You wanted to meet my parents?" I returned quietly my hands shaking around the steering wheel as I took the gravel road up to the cemetery. "Ella" he whispered looking over at me with a sad face as I pulled to a stop and parked the keys jingling in my hand with how bad I was shaking. "Come on" I sighed getting out and leading him over to the two gravestones separated from the majority of the other gravestones. "This is them" I shrugged crossing my arms over my chest as he knelt to read the dates, muttering under his breath "you were 15 when they died" he pointed out looking for a confirmation, I simply nodded not sure what to say. "They weren't good people, the people in town didn't want them buried with everyone else that died in the bar fire that killed them. They said everyone deserved a funeral but that they deserved to be alone. Everyone in town knew what they did to me behind closed doors, but our town wasn't big enough to make anything happen." I paused to clear my throat flinching slightly when he pulled me into his arms. "Thank you, for trusting me with all of this" he whispered pressing his lips to my forehead, "I never knew, but I'm glad I do now, it makes me appreciate you even more" he added holding me tightly for a brief time before we headed back to the truck so we wouldn't be late for the show. "I need to go meet with Stephanie and Hunter but I'll come find you before your match" he grinned kissing my cheek before we parted ways.

I was walking around searching for Randy since my match was soon when I found him pressing Eva Marie into the wall not far from the curtain. "Ella, I" he started to come up with an excuse but stopped when I raised my hand to silence him "Forget it Orton, from day one I should have known I wasn't special or different than the rest of them." I nodded, the thought had popped in my head often in the half a year we've been dating. "See you around Orton" I added turning on my heel and walking towards the curtain, I was numb it was almost like I was in a dream state, the warmth and high I had been living on these past months fading away and leaving me back on Earth waiting for my music to hit. Losing Randy Orton was like wanting another drink of whiskey but picking up the bottle and learning it's empty, the only difference being you could go buy another bottle of whiskey. I would never find a man who made me feel the way Randy did ever again, he was the human form of whiskey and nothing else would ever taste the same.


	6. Voices

"This is ridiculous" I sighed walking side by side with AJ, my best friend in the business. Everyone was being dragged out to the ring to congratulate Randy Orton on winning both the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship. Really it is kind of sickening how high of a pedestal Hunter and Stephanie have him on, doting on him, giving him anything and everything he wants, making everyone else bow down to him as if he was some god. "Don't let The Authority catch you saying that, they'd have you in a match against The Shield in no time." She whispered her grip on my arm tightening as we were one of the first to step onto the stage and walk down to the ring, my WWE Diva's Championship proudly displayed on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at Randy when he looked at me with that smirk of his, the smirk dropping in favor of a frown when I wasn't swooning at his acknowledgment. "I'm not scared of them" I whispered back to AJ as everyone else filed near and Stephanie began to speak, the crowd growing louder and louder with their booing until Stephanie actually had to stop talking and wait for them to quiet down. "Now as I was saying, tonight is a night of celebration. The Viper Randy Orton, is now the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he deserves to be celebrated" she cheered a smile on her face that quickly dropped when none of the roster cheered with her. "Hey, get Dolph to hand me a mic" I whispered poking Miz who was on my left and closest to the blonde. "What are you going to do?" he asked quietly after he got Dolph's attention and did what I asked. "Probably get myself hurt, fired, championship less or all the above" I returned as a microphone was slipped into my hand, now I just had to wait for the right time. "For the record, I think this is a very bad idea" Big Show whispered from right behind me, AJ and Miz nodding along with him "Do I ever have good ideas?" I returned before I brought the microphone to my lips. "Blah, blah, blah, whine, whine, whine. Bitch, bitch, and bitch" I drawled stopping Stephanie mid-sentence each member of the Authority turning to glare at me since I interrupted their precious celebration.

"Do you have something to say Rebel?" Hunter asked pressing a hand to his wife's shoulder and trying to calm her as I stepped forward, and got in the ring to cheers from the crowd. "No, I just would rather hear my voice, than hers. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way either" I shrugged a cocky grin on my lips as the fans cheered loudly at my statement. "In all seriousness, I wanted to know why I didn't get a celebration for my win last night? Or why Roman and Seth aren't getting one, why isn't Dean getting one? What about Ryback, why isn't he getting one?" I wondered pacing back and forth in front of The Authority "Because none of you" Randy started but I cut him off "Because none of us are the Authority's bitch, I know, it was a rhetorical question Randal." I sighed shaking my head at him as if he were a child. "Why you little" he growled stepping forward "Now, now Mr. Orton, I'd think about what the end of that sentence was. This is a family show after all" I scolded tapping his nose and getting a laugh from the crowd as he growled lowly in his throat, the noise sending shivers and heat straight to between my legs. "Rebel, do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're getting yourself in?" Hunter asked, he seemed honestly curious "Well, I'm assuming you'll either be suspending me, taking away my championship or putting me in a match." I paused holding up a hand to silence the crowd "Now you don't want a riot on your hands so I'm going to go get ready for whatever match you're going to put me in." I smirked dropping the microphone at Randy's feet and leaving the ring walking through the superstars with my head held high, each of them slowly following after me when they realized the celebration was over.

"One day I hope I'm as brave as you are" Paige commented as the Diva's trickled in. Digging through my bag for my ring gear I laughed "Darlin, I ain't brave. I'm stupid and I like chaos." I informed pulling on my bra and shorts before I laced my boots up. "She's right, there was nothing brave about that stunt she pulled" the deep raspy voice of the Viper stated as he leaned in the doorway to the women's locker room. "Told you" I smirked checking my hair and makeup in the mirror as they all looked between Randy and I with fear. "Don't take after me, it'll get you in trouble. Take after him, he gets all the perks by bowing down for Mommy and Daddy" I sneered turning to glare at the older man who growled at my insult. "We need to talk. Now." He snarled, he was shaking with anger as I picked up my belt and walked out past him wandering the backstage area until I found an empty hallway far enough away from the rest of the people that our screaming match wouldn't be heard. "So what Darlin, did I hit a nerve?" I teased checking each door until I found an office that was unlocked. "Are you a fucking idiot Ashley? They could have fired you on the spot for doing what you did" he grunted closing the door behind him our titles piling up on the coffee table as I spun on him with a fiery look in my eyes. "Please Randy, they preach what's best for business. I AM what's best for business, the fans know it, the roster knows it, Hunter and Stephanie know it. Hell baby, you know it." I smirked holding my arms out in the same pose he always uses. "Look at me Randy, if they fired me, suspended me any of that they'd be losing a lot of money." I shrugged dropping my arms back to my sides knowing I had won this little battle, but the war was still raging on. The war to see who would break first and act on the sexual tension between us that has only been building over the past weeks. Each of us going out of our way to torment the other and try and make them crack, make them go crazy and just snap.

"You aren't going to win Randy" I whispered stepping closer to him and running my hands down his chest and abs, slipping them into the waist of his jeans and back out. His eyes were nearly black and his breathing was heavy as he pulled away and slammed his fists into the wall, while he was throwing his little tantrum I grabbed all three titles and darted out of the room running all the way to the curtain. I was playing a dangerous game, a very dangerous game, but the end reward would be so worth it. I giggled to myself as I buttoned my title around my waist and slipped one of his on each arm as my theme hit and I skipped out just as Randy's voice screaming my name sounded down the hall. I threw my head back laughing as I skipped my way down the ramp and around the ring until I was standing in front of the announce table, Randy broke through the curtain and stopped at the top of the ramp. Even from where I was standing I could see him shaking in anger, rolling his shoulders to try and release some of the tension as my music cut and The Bella Twin's started. Seriously, that was it, a 2-on-1 handicap against the two worst women wrestlers was my punishment? I guess I shouldn't complain especially since the hulking form of one Randal Keith Orton was closing in on me, the deep growling he was giving off being picked up on the microphones. Giggling manically I jumped onto the announce table and raised both of his titles high over my head squeaking when his arm shot out and wrapped around my waist yanking me off the table and back to the floor so he was towering over me. "Big Mistake" he grunted yanking both titles from my arms as Alicia Fox and Natalya joined the Bella Twins. "Come on baby, give me a challenge at least" I teased nearly silent into his ear before I handed off my title and rolled into the ring. I started the match off with Alicia and quickly had her pinned since she was too busy yelling at Nikki to get away from Randy and back to the corner. Waving at her as she went I grunted as Natalya spun me around and slapped me, her face saying ha-ha but her eyes apologizing. Rolling my eyes and smiling I punched her, a good old knockout punch that let me get the pin eliminating yet another diva without breaking a sweat. Nikki now joined her sister as they discussed who would go first, Brie opting to take the plunge, but they had given me too much time and I was able to drop kick them both before I rolled Brie up into a school girl pin.

It was down to Nikki and I, I could tell Randy was interested because he leaned forward and started coaching Nikki who was the last left. Grinning I slipped from the ring and plopped onto Randy's lap giggling as Nikki shrieked and was nearly tearing out her hair "Keeping those belts warm for me Darlin?" I teased slapping the gold lying in front of us before I squealed in pain at Nikki grabbing a large chunk of my hair and pulling me from his lap, whipping me straight into the steel steps. I cried out when my ribs made first contact, a distinct crack meeting my ears as she kicked me over and over, my body stuck between her and the steel. I waited until she started to gloat and talk to Randy to get to my feet and advance, a dark look on my face as I winced with every step, Randy pointing to Nikki to turn around. As soon as she did she was met with his very own move a RKO, we had long been counted out so at this point it was a brawl that I was winning. I picked her up by her hair and irish whipped her into the announce table doubling over and holding my side as she slowly started to stir. Watching as she rolled onto her knees I sent Randy a deranged look, blew him a kiss and then punted the brunette before I grabbed my title and held it high as I backed up the ramp the trainers rushing to her side. Randy started to advance on me once again, his titles back in his possession as I pushed between the curtains and allowed Paige and AJ to help me to the locker room pausing when Randy called my name and walked over to us. "Are you okay Ashley, I could hear the cracks from the announce table" he sighed reaching forward to touch the already discolored skin of my torso. I backed away with a flinch, AJ and Paige keeping a tight grip on me so I didn't fall down "Like you actually care? You and the rest of your little pals are just hoping I get hurt" I snarled the pain making me angry, the game long forgotten. "News flash, it's going to take a lot more than some cracked ribs to get rid of me" I hissed before I turned and let Paige and AJ lead me away both whispering comforting words as my breath hitched with each step.

"Are you sure you don't need one of us to stay with you?" AJ asked as the three of us walked out of the elevator and down the hall. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to call Vince and ask for a few days off. Head home tomorrow" I nodded knowing there was no way I could do the show on Thursday or the house shows this weekend. "Alright, well if you need us, call otherwise we'll check in with you every day," Paige assured hugging me carefully before her and AJ left to their own room leaving me to enter my own room. A moan of pain leaving my lips as I fell to the bed, my breath hitching at movement in the shadows seconds before Randy stepped in from the balcony, the faint smell of cigarettes coming with him. "We're going home tomorrow. I'm not letting you compete in your condition" he sighed setting his phone down on the dresser before he came to my side and pulled my shoes from my feet, tossing them away before he moved to my t-shirt. He carefully lifted it up visibly cringing when it revealed the darkly bruised flesh on my torso and back, the steps and Nikki's foot doing quite a bit of damage. "Not letting me compete? What are you my father? Cause you sure as hell aren't my boss" I sassed pushing his hands away and getting to my feet grabbing a smoke from the pack on the dresser and a lighter before I walked outside and sighed at the cool breeze across my skin. "No I'm not your father or your boss, but I am your husband." He retorted following after me and spinning me to face him as I lit my smoke. "Whatever you have to say it doesn't matter, I already called Stephanie and Vince. They both agreed that we could come back in time for next RAW." He stated before I could say anything else, my eyebrow arching as I blew smoke in his face "We?" I asked wondering if he meant to say that or not. "Yes we. Our plane leaves tomorrow at 8 a.m." he rolled his eyes as he waved away the next cloud of smoke that passed from my lips.

"You're giving up your spotlight the next few shows for little ole me" I taunted stubbing out the cancer stick and letting the silence wash over us as he sighed deeply and pulled me closer "I would give up my job if I had to, to keep you happy." He answered, the honesty in his voice nearly knocking me on my ass. "Darlin, being with you makes me happy" I sighed carefully raising my arms to loop them around his neck pulling myself just a little bit closer, his warm skin a stark contrast to the cool breeze around us. "I know baby, I worry about you, you know that right?" he whispered running one of his hands through my hair as the other held our hips together. "I know, and I'm sorry that you worry." I returned just as quietly stepping onto my tiptoes to press our lips together. He deepened it his tongue twirling and tangling with mine as both of his hands tangled in my hair holding me close until we had to break apart for air. "This little game of yours is going to kill me" he growled pressing his erection into my hip. "Just give in Darlin, that's all you need to do" I whispered back before I pulled away and walked back into the room and over to the bed pulling my jeans off as I went tossing them with the rest of our clothes before I laid down. Pulling the sheet over me I slipped my bra and underwear off tossing them at him when he stepped into the room and turned after closing the balcony door. "Jesus Ashley" he sighed bringing my panties to his nose and inhaling before he dropped them to the floor and was out of his jeans and boxers laying over top of me. "You win. I need you too bad to keep playing" he groaned nuzzling my neck before he placed a harsh bite to the delicate skin a loud moan tumbling from my lips as he licked at the wound before he moved and created another one just below it. "Please" I whined arching my hips underneath him until he plunged inside both of us groaning out at the feeling, "Fucking missed you. Missed my pussy" he growled alternating between bites and kisses as he slammed into me, his thrusts slow but hard. "Show me how much you missed it" I taunted before he stole my breath away pants and mewls being the only things to fall from my lips other than his name.

"Are they gone?" I asked sweetly sliding onto his hips after he had sat up against the headboard. "For now, I'm glad I decided to give in. They were starting to get hard to ignore" he returned running his hands over my hips as I traced patterns on his skin. "I'm sorry…you should have said something." I sighed knowing that it got hard for him to ignore the voices, especially when he has to embrace them to an extent at work. "No. I can handle it, you wanted to play so I dealt with them" he denied tilting my head up so we locked eyes. "I love you Randy, no matter what I say or do. I love you." I stated scooting slightly closer twitching involuntarily when his head brushed my opening. "And I love you Ashley, we both say and do things, but it will never change how we feel about each other." He stated just as seriously before a smirk slipped onto his face "Now Jr. seems to want to go again." He whispered lifting me up and setting me back down, thus starting round two of many.


	7. Chop Chop

"So" I huffed nudging my shoulder against Randy's as I sat down beside him on an equipment box "So what" he returned an eyebrow arched in my direction, the hood of his vest casting a shadow over his face, his blue eyes almost glowing in the dim lighting. "How are you?" I asked with a shrug glaring down at my lap as he rolled his eyes "Really? Small talk? Not in the mood Crystal." He grunted making me snort "excuse me that I don't know what the fuck to say to you after being ignored, ditched, growled at, and forgotten about for the past three weeks so you could bend over for Wyatt" I snapped, I wasn't usually one to go off the deep end but it had been nearly a month since Randy and I had actually had a conversation let alone spent time together and I was done with it. "Crystal" he sighed as I stood up and went to walk off "No Randy, I'm over it. Actually...I've been over it since you missed my birthday last week...I tried to tell myself that it was because you were busy with work but...then when Seth, Dean, Renee and some others took me out for drinks I saw you at the bar with Bray and Luke and I knew you had just ditched me again." I paused, my words slow and soft but the anger and hurt not lost on the man "I tried to understand, I tried to believe that you were just trying to make your in ring relationship with them seem real and honest...but I can't anymore Randy. Because I don't understand, I don't understand what I did that you started to avoid me" I shrugged at a loss for where to go from here. "I can't pretend to understand how you don't have even a second of time for me anymore" I whispered brokenly.

"Good luck tonight." I added softly before I walked off needing to relax before my own match was up. I was facing Nia Jax from RAW to prove who was really unbeatable, both of us being unpinned and unsubmitted since moving to our respective main rosters 5 months ago. "Crystal wait" Randy's voice shouted as I walked into my locker room and shut the door only for him to reopen it a few seconds later "Crystal come on...just talk to me" he sighed pulling on my shoulder to make me face him, his hood now down to reveal his face. "Oh so now you want to talk to me? You finally realized you're losing me and you're gonna fix it long enough to make me believe in us again and then you're gone?" I cried shoving him away from me inwardly smiling as he stumbled back "Jesus Christ, I'm sorry" he yelled back throwing his hands up in the air and softly shoving me away from him to put distance between us. "You're sorry? Oh that's wonderful but you're a little late buddy" I snapped back flinching slightly as he slammed his fist into the wall. "Oh get over yourself, you should have stopped throwing birthday parties when you were 6" he returned making me laugh humorlessly as I threw my half full duffle bag at him. "It's not about you not hanging out with me that day Randy." I snapped "It's about you not even taking 5 seconds out of your fucking day to wish me a fucking happy birthday, we've been together for six fucking years Randy." I spat throwing things around in my anger having reached a point of no return "I didn't even WANT to go out that night because all I fucking wanted was you." I snapped back tossing one of my boots at his head this time. Our voices raised enough to concern those close enough as Shane soon entered the room and stood between us, hands pushing us apart. "Hey, relax alright." Shane finally shouted, both Randy and I breathing heavily, my locker room looking like a tornado had blown threw around us.

"What is the problem?" Shane asked calmly both of us snorting "Nothing" we also snapped at the same time glaring at each other in contempt. "Right...well since your personal life is personal, Randy get out, Crystal get ready. You're up in fifteen" he demanded before he left trusting us not to start in on each other again, "Crystal I'm" Randy started as I moved throughout the room picking up the gear I needed that had been thrown back and forth "Don't...it's fine." I whispered crawling around on my knees looking for my belly button ring and nose ring for the night. "Here...I um...they were stuck to your boot laces, I grabbed them before they got lost" he murmured holding out the two delicate pieces of jewelry that I changed up to match my attire for each match. "Thanks." I sighed quietly plucking them from his fingers and immediately placing them in their spots before I lost them again. "Crys I'm" he tried again taking a knee in front of me as I fixed the laces that had come loose on my boots, my hands shaking as I tried to get them laced right "Just go Randy" I sighed slowly getting my feet and staring at him with a blank expression waiting for him to leave "Crystal please" he murmured "Either be quiet or go...I need to get ready" I whispered expression blank, eyes dull as he slowly nodded and sat on the chair in the corner. It took everything in me to pretend he wasn't there and relax to get in the mindset for my match. He followed me out of the locker room as I was called to the curtain, all the progress of getting my head into the match disappearing as Randy pulled me into a sudden and unexpected kiss. My head spinning as my theme started and I had to hyper speed my way back into wrestling mode as I made my way down the ramp and to the ring. I watched Nia carefully as I entered the ring my mind half on the match and half in the back with Randy. I knew I needed to get my mind figured out or this match would be over before it even started. I had barely entered the ring before Randy's theme music hit and the man was sauntering down the ramp and taking a seat at commentary. "Fucking asshole" I growled lowly shaking out my limbs as Nia sent me a questioning look. "Let's do this yeah" I nodded shaking her hand as the bell rang and the match began.

Nia is a tough opponent, not only because she has the size advantage but because she was incredibly skilled and was always one step ahead. It felt like I was fighting myself at points because every move either of us made was quickly countered or prevented so it was almost a stalemate. My arms were aching, my leg was throbbing, my head was bleeding from a botch into the steel steps and the match was still going on. I was leaning against the ring post as Nia was on her back on the mat, heaving myself up onto the top rope I went to jump off but noticed that she had shifted so getting back down I sent kick after kick into her body before heading back to the top and jumping off landing on top of her and hooking her leg only for her to kick out in the last half second. "Fuck" I shrieked rolling onto my back and throwing a tantrum before I got back to my feet, my eyes locking on Randy up at commentary, the man watching closely with a smirk on his face. Nia was just now getting to her feet and I decided to put her away once and for all. She turned to face me and I hooked my arm around her neck and kicked out hitting an RKO in the center of the ring, sitting on her chest and hooking a leg, jumping up in excitement as the bell rang and my music began to play. "and your winner, The undefeated, CRYSTAL" was announced as my hand was raised in the air. I took a few second to celebrate before heading up the ramp walking past the commentary table where I could hear Randy talking about my execution of his signature move. Waving slightly before disappearing through the curtain and heading for my locker room wanting to shower and ice my sore body. Peeling my ring gear off I tossed it onto my bag before heading towards the mirror in the corner inspecting the cut on my head. Wondering if I could safely shower with it or if I needed stitches, it had slowed the bleeding immensely so I started the water and stripped the rest of my clothes before climbing in.

I tried to fight back tears as I finally thought over mine and Randy's conversation earlier. He has been the best part of the last 6 years of my life and the last two months it's just all crumbled and fell apart. I've felt lost and alone for the last two months, my entire world changing right in front of my eyes and nothing I did was stopping it. "Crys, you in here?" Nia's voice called from outside the shower "What's up Mama?" I called back washing the shampoo from my hair before putting in conditioner "I'm heading to the club with some of the others, want me to wait for you?" she asked from right outside the curtain "How much of the show is left?" I asked curiously "It's over doll" she informed "Oh shit, yeah give me a minute" I called back quickly washing the conditioner from my hair and stepping out wrapping a towel around my hair before heading for my bag "Here, put this on. I'll start your makeup" the woman offered handing me one of the dresses that had been in my bag before she pulled out my makeup and started it. "You and Randy okay?" she asked softly carefully brushing mascara onto my eyelashes "I don't know." I whispered dropping my hair from the towel as she finished up by applying lip gloss "They won but he was completely out of it the whole time" she informed quietly my heart dropping for the man even after everything "I've heard of people falling out of love, maybe that's what happened" I shrugged inspecting myself in the mirror. I hadn't really changed outwardly since we started dating, my hair is still the same long locks, I still use mascara some highlighter and lip gloss and maybe that was my problem, maybe he got bored with me. I sighed once more before shoving stuff into my bag and following Nia out of the arena and over to her car so we could head for the club where people were already waiting.

"Damn babe look at you" Renee shouted as Nia and I walked into the VIP section "That dress is smokin" Dean nodded sending his wife a look when she glared at him "Don't get pissy at me, it's her fault she's hot" he explained pulling the blonde in for a kiss. "The only reason I'm not mad at you is because you're right" she laughed grabbing my hand and pulling me onto Dean's other knee. "Fuck, that's it. I'm dying now." He cried wrapping his arm around my hips to keep me on his leg. "Seth, dude. Get a picture of this. No one is going to fucking believe me without proof" the blonde stated seriously. I sent Renee a wink and just before Seth took the picture we both leaned in and kissed a cheek. "You two make me the happiest man alive" Dean admitted pressing a kiss to Renee's lips "We try" Renee smiled reaching over to squeeze my hand, both of us turning and watching as Randy, Bray, Luke and Erik sat down on the other side of the table. "Uh hey boys" Nia greeted softly sending me a look to which I simply shrugged in return. "Babe, dance with me" Renee said suddenly pulling on my hand "Oh that babe" Dean nodded letting both of us get up "Yeah Babe 1 and Babe 2" the woman grinned pecking him on the cheek before pulling me onto the dance floor. "Thank you" I murmured to the blonde as we moved back and forth to the music "No problem, I could tell you were about to lose it" she shrugged slightly "How can you be so okay with Dean hitting on me all the time?" I asked curiously never having asked her before "Because if I was a lesbian or into three ways you'd be my first choice" she laughed loudly pulling me into a tight hug "You are a freak" I laughed in return. "Seriously though, I know him enough and I know you guys were friends before I came around. I love and trust you both" she murmured holding me tightly as we moved to the music. "I think I want to change my hair" I said suddenly pulling away from her and flipping the long braid around between us. "You're joking right?" she asked eyebrow arched in my direction "No, I'm serious maybe half the length and brunette or a burgundy" I shrugged "It's been the same for so long" I added softly "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back" I finished following her back to the table before we parted ways, her taking a seat beside Dean and me heading for the bathroom.

OTHER POV

"What's up with you mountain mama? You look pissed" Nia mentioned as Renee plopped into the empty seat beside Dean who turned his attention to his wife. "Everything alright?" he asked quietly watching her closely for any sort of hint of what was wrong. "Your girl has lost her god damn marbles Orton" the blonde woman groaned taking a long drink of the concoction in front of her before turning her attention to the man. "What do you mean?" the tan and tattooed man asked curiously leaning forward to hear better over the music. "She wants to chop and dye her hair" the married woman informed "What" "You're joking" "I'll kill her" all sounded in various forms from around the table as all attention turned to the conversation. "I'm pretty sure Steph would have a heart attack if the little lady changed her hair" Bray commented seriously shocking the people around the table at how much truth was behind the statement "She's notorious for the long platinum blonde hair" Nia nodded "What the hell made her decide that?" Randy asked eyes roaming the packed club for the woman "She mentioned that maybe you got bored with her" Nia murmured making the Viper snap his head towards her at break neck speed. "Where is she" he asked darkly eyeing the people on the other side of the table "Bathroom" Renee informed pointing in the general direction the younger woman had walked a few minutes ago. "I'll be back" the older male grunted getting to his feet "What are you going to do?" Dean asked seriously his protectiveness for the younger blonde shining "Try and talk some sense into her. If that doesn't work I'll handcuff her to me so she can't be stupid" the tattooed male shrugged turning on his heel and heading for the restrooms hoping he could intercept the girl there.

END OTHER POV

I washed and dried my hands before staring at myself in the mirror. Twisting and folding my hair this way and that to see what length would look good. I was leaning towards a short pixie cut, I mean if you're going to chop off your hair for the first time ever you might as well go big right? Shrugging slightly I let the platinum blonde braid fall back into place before I turned to leave opening the door only to slam straight into a solid mass. "Ow" I whined rubbing my nose that had made impact first. "Is there anyone else in there?" Randy asked lowly gently pushing me back into the bathroom after I had shaken my head no. "What the hell are you thinking?" he asked seriously leaning against the wall watching me closely. I couldn't help but blush slightly knowing Renee had to have told him what I said. "It's been the same for so long. It's boring" I sighed tugging lightly at the end of the braid that was hanging almost to my hip. "Baby I love your fucking hair. I'm not saying I would love you any less if you changed it but I'd probably cry a little bit inside." He admitted caging my face with his hands. "You're not bored with me?" I asked quietly chewing on the inside of cheek afraid of his answer. "Of course not!" he shouted both of us turning to watch as a drunk redhead stumbled into the bathroom. "Oops sorry" she giggled closing herself into a stall. "I could never be bored of you. You're fucking gorgeous and amazing. You're always making each day new and exciting." He sighed blue eyes boring into my own. "If you want to change your hair to make yourself feel better then I won't stop you but if you do it because you thinks that's what I want I'll have to kill you" he shrugged slightly "You are perfect exactly as you are. I LOVE your hair. I love that you don't need a shit ton of makeup. I love that you are unapologetically you" he whispered ducking his head and pressing our lips together, a quiet sob breaking us apart. "That was so sweet" the redhead sniffled stumbling slightly as she walked to the sink to wash her hands. "It was." I agreed softly squeezing Randy's hand as she stumbled her way out of the bathroom.

"I never want you to change baby girl. I know I haven't given you the attention that you deserve lately and I will never be able to apologize enough" he murmured holding me tightly "I should have never stopped showing you how much I love and appreciate you every single day. I let the job get to my head and fell short of giving you everything I could" he sighed quietly lips moving against my hair as he spoke. "I just don't want to lose you Randy" I sighed hands tucked into his back pockets holding him close. "You won't Crystal. I am forever yours." He sighed getting down to one knee and fumbling in his front pocket for a second. "I've been stressing about this for months. Trying to find the perfect time and way to do this." He cleared his throat "I never imagined I'd be down on one knee in the middle of a bar bathroom asking you this but" he paused again opening his hand to reveal a tiffany blue box, he carefully opened it to reveal a stunning Tiffany & Co. engagement ring "Crystal, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked eyes shining as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Of course. Yes" I gasped letting him slip the ring on my finger before I latched onto him in a hug. "I love you so much" he murmured pressing our lips together roughly. "I love you too Randy." I replied a smile lighting up my face. "Let's go tell the others" he suggested holding out a hand for me to take, lacing our fingers together and leading me out of the bathroom. I don't think I'll be changing my hair any time soon. Not when something so little makes such a hardened man so happy.


End file.
